Yellow Eyes and Candy Skulls
by ShadowPendragon
Summary: Dipper meets a strange girl in a graveyard and finds out that she is behind the dead raising from their graves and that she works with Bill Cipher who has turned human. Dipper starts to fall in love with her but does she secretly love his enemy?


**I do not own Gravity falls of its characters. I also do not own the song used in this. Said song is Skeletons on Parade by Ludo.**

* * *

><p>Dipper walked down the long dirt path, frustrated. He stared at the journal in confusion. It had been 3 nights since the last attack. At least once a week the dead were rising and causing havoc on the town. Thankfully most of the people of Gravity Falls were asleep and didn't notice the shouting and smashing of bottles. "I just don't get it!" He said as he took of his hat and ran a hand through his messy hair.<p>

Dipper's 18th birthday had been about a month ago. He had grown tall and handsome. His body now tanned and a picture from the journal tattooed was on his arm. Dipper growled in frustration as he stared at the page about the living dead. He had waited at all the graveyards at night and nothing happened.

A rustle came from the trees next to Dipper and a light flickered. He couldn't help his curiosity and followed. The rustling was quiet, almost as though there was nothing there and the light was very dim but dipper could make out the shape of someone. His heart pounded like a drum. Who was this mystery person?

He tried to be as quiet a possible and thankfully the woods soon let out to a clearing. He stayed in the shadows of the high trees and untamed plants. The shape of a lantern could now be seen clearly but the persons face was still not visible.

They were covered in a black cloak and no sound of breathing came from them. Dipper's eyebrows furrowed when he realized what was in the clearing. Tombstones. He'd never seen or heard of this graveyard. The mausoleum looked like it was about to crumble apart like a 2 year old gingerbread house. It was quite an old place.

A hand shot up and grasped the hood of the cloak, pushing it back. The person wasn't what Dipper was expecting them to look like. A tall girl with hair like a galaxy stood there. Her eyes were like two yellow stars. She was smiling softly at the full moon. The girl sat down her lantern and climbed up a large tombstone with a cross on it.

"_Behind a curtain of towering pines,"_

Dipper sighed. She was singing and had a voice like butterfly wings flapping in the wind. It was almost hypnotic

"_the sun settling red,  
>a city hidden high in the hills comes out to honor the dead.<br>Families somberly walk through the town.  
>They build altars and pray,<br>Clean the tombs and clutch rosaries and speak of better days."_

It was as though the creatures of the night had completely stopped what they were doing and listening very intently.

"_From the edge of the island,  
>They ferry back to the shore,<br>Climb under their covers  
>and pray a little more."<em>

The wind sounded as it was singing with her and the sound of instruments drifted to Dipper's ears.

"_In this ancient city of stones,  
>They sigh and bow their heads,<br>The living seems rather well…  
>Dead."<em>

"Oh yeah." The vowels of her sentence were long and drawn out. She tilted back her head and closed her eyes for a second or two, but her eyes popped back open and she jumped down from the grave.

"_The sun is down,  
>The earth shakes,<br>The wind doth howl  
>and I'm making moves all across the park,<br>We're stirring in the dark."_

Her voice was so beautiful that Dipper didn't notice how fast time was going by, or how the dead were rising from their graves. The song was almost over when he finally realized it. He almost gasped but stayed quiet, in fear they might attack him.

Dipper panicked, but the song was over.

"_Goodnight all my children you must now lay down your heads  
>You wouldn't want <em>_**him**__ to find you missing from your beds."_

He looked around him. The sun had come up and the dead were getting back into their graves. Before the girl could close the door of the mausoleum that some of the skeletons had gotten into, Dipper ran to her as though he was a bolt of lightning.

She saw him before he had gotten very close to her. Her yellow eyes filled with panic. Dipper was now in front of her panting. "Who are you?" He said. The girl couldn't respond but kept her mouth open like she was going to say something.

Instead of speaking she pushed him into the mausoleum and quickly shut the heavy stone door.


End file.
